Object and shape manipulation techniques can be configured to operate on a particular object or alternatively to operate on an environment surrounding the particular object. Such techniques can include deforming and warping objects or environments to accomplish a change in how the object or environment appears. Manipulating objects in a virtual reality environment can present a number of technical problems inherent to user perception of viewing and interacting with such objects.